the real effect
by demonika
Summary: Cena has a match, he probably is a better player than his opponent but why then does he feel like backing out? triple H has never felt so much pleasure in playing with the opponent before the match...


He sighed, rubbing his fingers across his forehead in deep consideration, _this is definitely not happening._

"John, you in there?" Torrie Wilson banged her fists against the wooden door of his locker room. He just grunted, loud enough for her to hear.

"you have a last minute interview before the match begins." She tried the door again but it was locked, "hurry up, won`t you?"

Cena shrugged the black shirt on, pulled the shorts slightly up in a comfortable position and tucked his pendant inside his shirt, the chain was clearly visible due to the loose neck. He opened the door to find Torrie all but Hysteric, "we hardly have any time left." She pointed out, roughly grabbing his wrist and dragging him alongside herself to the manager`s office. (Teddy longs)

Rotating the door knob, she pushed him inside and waited for him outside. He was surprised to see the room empty, at least that`s what he thought until he heard a hoarse voice behind him, beside the hinges of the door, "and here I thought you were never gonna show up."

Cena flipped around to see triple H leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest as he examined the new comer with a raised eyebrow.

"what made you think that?" Cena asked casually, once the shock ran out, and turned around to resume his pace to the center of the room where a desk was placed along with a couple of chairs . He didn`t care to pull a seat and helped himself on the desk, facing the other although he was a good few strides away.

"judging by the effect I have on you…" Tripple H looked down at his feet for a moment, attempting to hide his smirk, before continuing, "It's a miracle you even signed up for the match."

Cena was getting aggravated now, "the effect you have on me?" he narrowed her eyes, the other just let out a small laughter, "you`re a big bluff."

"Bluff, eh?" He straightened up and took a few steps towards him till he was only two steps away. Cena just stared at him daringly as he started circling the desk ever so slowly like a loin figuring out way to finish his prey. "we`ll see about that tonight, now won`t we?"

Cena couldn`t have missed the sudden alteration that had taken over his breathing rate, he kept his cool nonetheless, "indeed." He sighed, "what better place to show off and bluff than in front of a million people, in the middle of the ring where your only associate, opposition in this case, will be none other than me myself?"

"don`t get too cocky about it now," Tripple H mad no attempt to hide his smirk this time, as he completed a full circulation, "i`ve shared the ring with many before you."

Cena felt another wave of anger wash through him and he was forced to clench his fists, as he watched the other from the corner of his eyes, "don`t make it sound like…"

He was cut off in mid sentence, "like what? Like you won`t be able to do so much as lift your finger at me, knowing full well that the consequences would probably be much harder for you then they would be for me?"

Cena huffed and go up from the table and turned to his side to face the only other occupant of the room, "harder or not, there is a consequence for every action," He spat, glaring at the other, "and mark my words, you are in far better shape than you would be a little later."

The other just chuckled at him.

"what`s so funny?" He furrowed his eyebrows and spoke through clenched teeth.

"you." Triple H said plainly, sneering as if he had been told a hilarious joke.

"fuck you." Cena muttered, rolling his eyes.

"well, i`d like to see you try." He stopped abruptly to gape into those blue eyes earnestly.

"why I oughtta…" Cean was stopped when he heard the door creak open, he was forced to lower his fist, cursing inwardly.

"people, people…" it was not the manager, it was Teddy longs dressed in a black suite. He held up his hands, "calm down, no need to get so heated up."

Both others ogled him spitefully.

"he couldn`t make it," Teddy explained, "last minute call. So, consider this interview done." He clapped his hands together cheerfully, "now hurry on, you mustn`t keep the crowd waiting. My my, we have a houseful tonight."

Triple H nodded briskly before walking towards the door in long swift strides. He turned the knob but stopped to look behind at Cena, speaking genuinely, "watch yourself out there."

Cena`s chest felt constricted and he could have sworn that he had caught Triple H winking before exiting the room.


End file.
